oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Arceuus House
The Arceuus House in Great Kourend are wizards who commit themselves to studying magic through the Dark Altar, a mysterious altar whose powers extend to life and death, expanding their Magic abilities and producing runes for the region. There is a fairy ring that can be reanimated by paying Trossa, located north of the Arceuus House Library, a one-off payment of 80,000 coins. The code, , can only be used after Trossa reanimates the fairy ring. A majority of those who reside in the Arceuus House are former humans who, through the power of the Dark Altar, are able to achieve immortality by moving their soul from their mortal body into a corporeal one. Their souls are freed from the mortal bodies in the crypt below the church, and take on the corporeal form commonly seen among Arceuus House residents. The art of runecrafting has been known by the Arceuus House since 150 years before the wave of visitors from the mainland arrived. However, they were unable to create law runes, explaining the lack of teleportation spells around Zeah. However, through the transvergence theory, it is documented the differences between runecrafting in the mainland and runecrafting in Zeah. While the mainland uses talismans to teleport individuals to another dimension, runecrafters in Zeah use energy that emanates from the ground near the Dark Altar to change the essence. The Arceuus House is closest to the northern reaches of Zeah, and is the first line of defence against the Wintertodt, a mysterious entity that brings along with it extremely harsh cold. Gaining house favour Earning the favour of the Arceuus can be done by assisting the Arceuus Elders with expanding their knowledge, seeking your own dark knowledge, mining rune essence blocks and using the Necromancy Spellbook‎‎. Once earning 100% favour of the Arceuus house, players are able to runecraft blood and soul runes at their respective altars if players have level 77 and 90 Runecrafting respectively. Assisting library customers Because of the Arceuus House Library's unhelpful librarian, Logosia, customers in the library are having trouble finding the texts they seek. Players can speak to Sam, Professor Gracklebone or Villia to search bookcases for books/scrolls around the library for them. Players can find Biblia, another librarian, on the top floor to narrow down the location of the customer's desired text. Note that if a player is required to find the book "transportation incantations", it is recommended to read it, as doing so will unlock the Teleport to Kourend spell. Once the text is found and returned to the respective NPC, players is rewarded with a book of arcane knowledge and 1.5% favour. Seeking dark knowledge Once players reach 20% favour, they can speak to Horphis, an Arceuus House wizard, who will ask players to collect dark manuscripts found within the library. Players can again speak to Biblia to narrow down the location of the dark manuscripts. Multiple manuscripts can be obtained without consistently returning to Horphis. Each manuscript given rewards a book of arcane knowledge and 3% favour. Mining dense essence blocks Once players reach 25% favour, they will be able to mine dense essence blocks within the dense runestone mine, located east of the Dark Altar. Players can turn in dense essence blocks to Clerris, rewarding 0.1% favour for every four blocks handed in. House benefits *At 60% favour, players can speak to Tyss next to the Dark Altar to switch to the Arceuus spellbook, which contains reanimation spells that are intended for use on ensouled heads for prayer training. *At 100%, players can make dark essence blocks, made by using dense essence blocks at the Dark Altar, which can be then used with a chisel to create dark essence fragments, used in runecrafting blood runes and soul runes, which also require 100% favour. Features Arceuus Library The library is managed by the chief librarian, Logosia. The library can be used to help assist customers find books and/or scrolls in order to gain Arceuus favour. Dense runestone mine The dense runestone mine is usable after gaining 25% Arceuus favour. Players are able to mine dense essence blocks, which are used in Runecrafting. Players require a pickaxe and a chisel in order to mine the rock. Blood and Soul altars Players with 77 or 90 Runecrafting can craft blood runes and soul runes respectively after gaining 100% Arceuus favour. Fairy Ring North of the Arceuus House Library Great Kourend. Players must pay a one-off fee 80,000 coins to Trossa in order to use it. Dark altar The dark altar is used to infest dense essence blocks to turn them into dark essence blocks, which are then crushed into dark essence fragments for use with the blood and soul altars. (requires 100% favor to make dark essence) Regath's Wares Regath sells various runes, vials of water and wizard hats. He is also one of the few non-player characters to sell soul runes, the other being Baba Yaga and from the Mage Training Arena rewards shop. Tower of Magic The Tower of Magic is currently inaccessible and players are forbidden to enter. A Tower Mage tells the player that "Lord Arceuus does not wish his experiments to be disturbed." Personalities *Aretha *Biblia *Clerris *Dark wizard *Enoch *Horphis *Logosia *Look-out *Mofina *Novice *Ouditor *Professor Gracklebone *Rassain *Regath *Sam *Tower Mage *Trossa *Tyss *Villia *Wizard Gallery File:Arceuus church.png|The church in Arceuus. File:Dense runestone mine.png|The Dense runestone mine. File:Dark Altar.png|The dark altar. File:Blood Altar.png|The Blood altar. File:Soul Altar.png|The Soul altar. Category:Zeah Category:Old School-exclusive content